Truth Is A Whisper
by Goddess Kay
Summary: Maria Deluca moved with her mother away from Roswell before the shooting. Now years later, after her mothers death, she's returning to live with her aunt and start her senior year.
1. Her Arrival

Title: Truth is a Whisper  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Just to make things clear. I don't own anything.  
  
Spoilers: Some things from the first two season's, but alot has been altered.  
  
Summary: Maria Deluca moved with her mother away from Roswell before the shooting. Now years later, after her mothers death, she's returning to live with her aunt (Who just happens to be married to Sheriff Valenti), and start her senior year.  
  
Author's Notes: This is AU, obviously. Tess never happened, she doesn't exsist in my story, and Alex is still alive. Nesado still came and announced 'Destiny', but he never found the fourth alien. Jim and Kyle both still found out about everything too. Courtney never died, her 'skin status' was never found out either, but she knows about the aliens, and they all know she knows. And because Maria wasn't around, Courtney and Michael have been dating for a little over a year. But don't worry people, this will soooo be a Candy fic.  
  
Thought's are in * .  
  
Feedback is always wanted, needed, and greatly appreciated guys! :D  
  
Part One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maria Deluca's stormy green eyes gazed at the house before her as she pulled her head phones down from her ears, letting them hang around her neck. She shifted from one foot to the other, glancing over her shoulder at Jim Valenti who was getting her bags from the trunk. The Sheriff of Roswell, just what she needed....and he was her uncle by marriage. He had picked her up at the airport not too long before. He didn't seem that bad of a guy, he hadn't butted into her business, and for that, she was greatful. She didn't come here on her own free will. She had wanted to stay in New York, with her friends, but since she wasn't 18 yet, she was considered a minor, a child, and had been shipped off here, to live with an aunt she hadn't seen since she was 13.  
  
Now she would be stuck in this god forsaken tourist trap.  
  
She hated how everyone kept telling her left and right how sorry they were for her mother's death. She was dead, there was no use crying over it now and taking pity from anyone. It wouldn't bring her back. Period. End of discussion.  
  
Even people she had never heard about had been calling at home, and now here....  
  
They had stopped for gas on the way back from the airport and the old clerk behind the counter had remembered her. God only knew she had no clue who the guy was, but he had given her his best wishes.  
  
She scowled as she thought about this small town. It was too little. Everyone knew everyone else, and their business. It was so much more easier in New York, all she had to do was put on a little heavy make-up and baggy clothes and no one noticed her, here it was different.  
  
And she hated it.  
  
Her jaw clenched as she was knocked from her thoughts by arms wrapping around her and holding her close to a body. A female body. One she only guessed to be her Aunt Lily, her mothers sister who had moved to Roswell the year they had moved to New York. It was really her only family left, but she felt numb to it all.  
  
She refused to hug the woman back, standing there stiffly, her arms hanging limp at her side as she stared of her shoulder at a teenage boy her age who was standing in the doorway. He was scowling at her, either not liking her reaction to this woman..to Lily, or just not liking her. She was gonna have to go with both, but she didn't care.  
  
She didn't care if everyone in this entire town hated her. It would be better that way. Only one person had ever really known the true her, her own mother, and look what that got her. Killed, murdered, but set up to look like a suicide. Anyone with half a brain would know that Amy Deluca was a lively woman, she would never take her own life, but everyone had blocked out that fact, it was easier to accept suicide then murder.  
  
It took her a moment or so to realize that Lily had pulled back and was talking excitedly to her. She blinked back the rush of emotions that hit her when she got a good look at her aunt. Exactly like her mother. Looks, smile...excited gestures. She wanted to collapse into her arms and hug her to death, never let her go, but she held strong with the knowledge that this wasn't her mother, just a replacement for the time being.  
  
"...grown so much! Jim! Hasn't she grown! Can't you remember her as a little girl with her curls and and....goodness you look so grown up now." Lily was babbling on and on about how much she had grown, and all Maria could do was stand there and listen, never saying a word until it calmed down. "Maria how are you?" She finally asked with a small smile, gesturing to take the bag that was thrown over Maria's shoulder, but she wouldn't let her touch it.  
  
"I'm fine." She said simply, emotionless, causing all the excitment around them to fade even more than before. She shifted from one foot to the other again, her fingers tightening around the strap of her bag as her other hand pushed back a piece of her long strain of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. She raised an eyebrow expectantly, looking towards the house. God, were they gonna make her stand out there all fucking day, waiting for her to flash some secret handshake or something? It was hotter than hell out there, she hadn't dressed for this weather, she was so used to the cold falls and winters in New York now, not this hot, humid stuff here. She had forgotten.  
  
"Oh! Why don't we go on and get you settled in and everything. I'm sure your probably hungry and Kyle can sho-" Lily started up again as she began to lead Maria and Jim towards the front door.  
  
"I don't need to be shown around." Maria said harshly, "I grew up here. I know where everything is." *And if I don't, I'll just get lost walking around in circles, but I'll eventually find my way around.* She thought to herself, glancing at Kyle with a glare. *'No way in hell am I gonna be walking around with jock boy listening to his tales of injuries on the field.* She didn't have to assume that he played some sort of sport, the lettered jacket was enough for her.  
  
She went silent again as Lily quickly lead her to her room, almost uncomfortably. She couldn't wait to get unpacked, then get the hell out of this place. Lily was acting as if she was gonna be the daughter she never had, well she had another thing coming. She wasn't about to play some screwed up version of the brady bunch...without all the kids.  
  
As soon as she got to her 'room' she began to unpack her things, absently aware that Lily and Jim had gone off to start dinner or something to that effect, she hadn't been listening. She wouldn't be around for this so called dinner anyways. As she moved towards her closet, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she heard talking in the next room, Kyle's room she was sure. It was him, another guys voice and a girls voice.  
  
"I'm telling you Kyle, I haven't even SEEN her and I can feel these...sensations, these vibes coming from her, almost like a calling." Came the other guys voice, loud and clear as she opened her closer door and moved into it, pressing her ear against the wall.  
  
"And I'm telling you Evans, she's Lily's real live niece, we all grew up with her when we were kids. There ain't no way in hell she's some wacky alien thing connected to you guys." Kyle's voice held a tinge of anger to it. Aliens? They thought she was an Alien? What a laugh. And was Kyle defending her? She didn't even know him.  
  
"You both have good points here. You could just be having this feeling for any reason Max, but...Kyle...this could really be an alien that somehow took over her body and is using it to get close to us, we can never know. We have to be careful and watch her." That was the voice of reason, a girl's voice.  
  
Maria shook her head, snorting silently to herself as she began to hang things up in her closet. What a bunch of Freaks. And she thought she was bad...  
  
She may be a little different. But aliens? They had surely lived in Roswell for way too long.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Strange Vibes

Part Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School. It wasn't something she had to worry about in New York. You either went, or you didn't. She hadn't been a drop out, that was for sure, she had gone to her assigned classes, but only when she could, the other half of the time she'd been home, with her mother, or on some quick road trip in search of answers.  
  
The day her mother was murdered, she was in school.  
  
She could still remember how white her teachers face got when a set of police officers walked into the Bio room asking for her. She'd been sure it was because she was under arrest for some shop lifting, or maybe skipping too much, or maybe even that she'd been found out. And instead, she was told that her mother had been found dead, in their apartment. Suicide. Atleast that's what she was told, Amy Deluca had even left a note. She hadn't bothered telling anyone that it wasn't her mothers hand writing. They'd only think she was trying to believe that her mother hadn't left her, hadn't abandoned her.  
  
She hadn't. She'd been taken. Murdered. Because of her and her secret.  
  
She hadn't made it to any of her classes for the next two weeks until now.  
  
Lily had woken her up at 7 am sharp. Told her to get dressed and ready for school. She had been registered already according to her aunt.  
  
She tried shrugging off the woman, telling her to back off, she wasn't going. But apparently, Lily had the same temper as her mother. She'd go, or her cigerrettes that Lily knew about, would be taken from her and thrown away. Well if that wasn't a threat, then what is?  
  
So here she stood.  
  
Infront of West Roswell High.  
  
Head phones on, blasting hard rock music through the speakers, tuning out all the talking around her. Baggy black jeans hanging loosely off her hips, white tank-top showing off a bit of pale skin, flashing her pierced navel around, black bra straps slipping down her shoulders, and boots, making her a few inches taller. She wore her barb wired tattoo around her upper arm like a shield, her chinese symbols around her wrist like a bracelet and her nose ring as a sign for people to back off. *Danger*. If only they knew. Her loose curls fell down around her shoulders, framing her face which had been painted in dark make-up. A mask of protection.  
  
She ignored the looks she got from the crowded halls. It was all the same. Guys wanted to break her, and girls wanted to hate her. All for being different.  
  
Her entire body tensed. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up as a low humming started in the back of her mind. She reacted without thinking when a hand touched her shoulders and the presence in her mind was on high now. She spun quickly, her arm slamming against the throat of a brunette girl as she pushed her up against the wall. She blinked a few times before quickly releasing her and pulling her head phones off.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me and don't ever touch me." She said harshly and quickly.  
  
"Maria." She looked to the side and saw Kyle with two guys, obviously having been with the girl too. He was glaring at her like this was all her fault. She hadn't done anything. Damn people needed to keep to themselves and leave her the hell alone. "What do you think you're doing, attacking Liz that way?" He demanded, and when Maria glanced around, she realized the bell must have rung because the halls were empty except for them.  
  
"I'm from New York. People who sneak up on me aren't normally small folk." She said with a shrug, a bored look on her face, glancing at the girl again. Liz. Little Lizzie Parker. She'd been her childhood friend.....and was the girl who'd been with Kyle yesterday in his room. She just knew it had been. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the two guys, then back at Kyle as she crossed her arms. "Is there any other reason your making me late for class?" She questioned, and found a little amusement when the taller guy of the group looked angry.  
  
"I was going to introduce you to some of my friends... Lily wants me to make you feel welcomed around here." Kyle practically growled at her. Hmm. Interesting. She pegged him for the patient kind, but whatever. "This is Michael Guerin and Max Evans....and you know Liz." He smirked, but all she caught was Evans. He was the guy Kyle was talking to yesterday with Liz. She'd have to keep an eye for these two if they were gonna be watching her all the time. She got vibes off boy boys like she had Liz....but these weren't unpleasant vibes, instead they were familiar.  
  
"Is that all?" She questioned with a sigh, shifting from one foor to the other. She realized that everyone was glaring at her...except for Kyle. Kyle actually seemed to be enjoying that she wasn't falling straight into the role of cousin and friend. Max and Liz were really glaring hard at her...probably for the whole attacking thing, but Michael....it was more of an intense look than glaring. "I need to get to class. I don't have time for this." She turned and began to walk down the hall quickly. Unnerved by the looks Liz had been giving her.  
  
The feeling that came along with the looks were....they made her want to go on guard immediately. Made her want to run...want to hide. It frightened her. The only calming vibe...feeling...sensation she'd gotten was from Kyle. And that was because in the back of her mind, she knew he trusted her and regardless of anything, he was already thinking of her as his cousin. Max's look was a little haunting, a little painful. And Michael's vibe was...intense. Without talking one word with him...without even making eye contact, without knowing him....she wanted him. And that probably frightened her the most.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
